Raziel
Trainer Info Name: '''Raziel '''Age: 24 Homeland: Rusboro City in Hoenn Past: While most children were off on their pokemon adventures, Raziel was being taught the art of pokemon training in school. She found the facts boring, but was interested in the strategy. She frequently skipped school and snuck out of home at night to spend time at the loading docks in Rustboro. There, she saw many trainers and pokemon, which further piqued her interest in becoming a trainer. One of her late night excursions lead the the acquisition of her first pokemon, a spunky Electrike she later named Kale. She made the decision that night to travel the world to train pokemon. Strengths Her mind is quick and calculating. She believes that any pokemon can be trained and can win any battle, as long as the right strategy is used. She is fiercely devoted to her pokemon and loves them unconditionally. Since she remains so devoted to them, they use all their strength and will in any battle. Even in terrible situations, the connection between trainer and pokemon is so strong, the team manages to get through it together. Weaknesses She often jumps head in to scary and dangerous situations, not thinking things through as well as she could. She takes many risks, some stupid and some reaping immense benefits. When she takes these risks, especially in dangerous situations, her strategy use drops immensely and this can cause her to make foolish battling mistakes. Outfit She wears a chip of a Moonstone around her neck, and has dyed one of her hair strands green, the same color as her Electrike, Kale (her favorite of the bunch). She has two belt buckles, one with the head of a Seviper and the other of a Pokeball with Wings. Badges Won Paranoia Badge Pokemon Kale- Electrike- Male Kale is her first pokemon, a very spunky Electrike she met at the docks. He immediately took to her, preferring her over his other trainer and wanting to battle with her, because she promised him more excitement. All of their first battles went extremely well, and they risked an encounter with a heavily trained Scizor. During the battle, the Scizor landed a hit against Kale's leg and refused to let go. The battle only went downhill from there, causing Kale to lose his right front leg. Because of this, Raziel has learned to be more cautious but Kale has become aggressive and challenging for her to raise. He feels the need to constantly prove himself stronger than all the other pokemon and maintain his position amongst the team. The other pokemon try to take him in stride and ignore his bad temper, helping support their friend even through his bad decisions. Escarole- Tropius- Female Escarole is a very timid tempered, cautious Tropius. She joined the team because she was so intrigued by the fiery three-legged Electrike. She has appointed herself big sister of Kale and is the only team member all the pokemon trust. Her attacks are powerful, but due to her stature her defense isn't all that strong. If she throws her huge bulk into her attacks, she can create devastating damage. Snap- Sharpedo- Female Ever have the feeling you were being watched? While Raziel was visiting the beach with her pokemon, a very large, very territorial Sharpedo attacked. Kale, fearing for his master's safety, lunged into the water. He wrestled with Nipper while Raziel and the rest of the team rushed to safety. Nipper finally got Kale in her jaws when he released a charged Thunder attack, immediately knocking out the shark pokemon. With the help of Escarole, both pokemon were pulled to shore. When she came to, she was enthralled by the Trapinch, Ace, and his constant need to bite things. Since she was a biter herself, she agreed to join the team. In battles, she likes to nip and bite, giving her the name "Snap". Ace- Flygon- Male Ace was found as a Trapinch in the desert when Raziel was exploring. He clamped onto her backpack and refused to let go until she gave him her sand goggles. Since then he has evolved into a strong and confidant pokemon. He is fast and smart, enjoying battles and performing aerial attacks. He loves to fly and spend much of his time in the air, giving Raziel a ride whenever she needs it. He likes to think of himself as team leader but refuses to fight over the title with Kale. He gets along very well with Snap as the two like to nip at each other playfully. He's always optimistic and he is the clown of the group, going out of his way to make the other pokemon and his trainer laugh. He no longer carries the goggles with him, but has a handmade leather collar around his neck instead. Absol- Male Poppy- Delcatty- Male blank blank blank Battles ' Paranoia Badge' (Won) After Escarole's head hit the ground, Raziel knew her reliable Tropius was out of the game. Her fight against Cassius was a hard one, but they were down to one pokemon each. She hated to do this to Kale...the boy's electric charge was strong, but not strong enough to hurt the well-trained Gengar. She released the Eletrike anyway. Kale did his best, speeding himself up and getting in electrical attacks where he could, but for every attack he got off the Gengar countered harder. Raziel bit her lip in worry, watching Kale weaken before her very eyes. She wanted him to quit but he would have none of it. No pokemon was better than he. and he would prove it. The bristles on his hair rose to the ceiling, sensing an electrical charge. He frantically looked around, suddenly spotting his saving grace. He frantically looked around, suddenly spotting his saving grace, a frayed wire hanging out of the aged chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. As Gengar attacked, Kale jumped as high in the air, ricocheting off the walls and up to the highest point of the gym. As soon as his paw touched the lowest arm of the appliance, he bounced high and flipped around. With an explosive snap of electricity, Kale had tapped into the mansion's electrical supply. He then launched himself down at the Gengar. As he came down, so too did the wallpaper, stripping from the heat given off by the attack. ' Heist Badge' (Lost) Lexie sent out her Krokorok, the large reptile crouched on the ground and roared at its opponent, a similar sized Tropius. Raziel began to think of the type match up in her head. Escarole was a good fighter, if she could get off a hit. Against those teeth and claws, however, she wasn't sure. She knew what she would do. "Escarole! Use a fly and follow it up with a solar beam!" The wings of the Tropius spread wide and caught an invisible wind, taking the large pokemon to the sky. Raziel knew if she could keep Escarole off the ground, she would have a fighting chance. The large reptile turned its head and roared loudly, using the move Torment. Now Escarole couldn't use Fly twice in a row. As the pokemon began to drift to the ground, emitting globes of light as her solar beam charged, she hoped the attack could launch before Lacie's pokemon tore her beloved pokemon apart Category:Trainer Profiles